Lifes Ups and Downs
by Sparklingjewel12
Summary: In the modern world, Peeta and Katniss had no one but each other. That is until Katniss got so mad she decided to leave. But when two people are meant for each other, the universe will so anything to get them together. One shot. Based on Back to December by Taylor Swift


**So this is a one shot in Katniss's POV, it's set in the modern world and I sort of had to slightly alter her personality to make her nicer so it would fit the story. Just saying so no one gets all mad. Reviews are awesome so please do review :D And enjoy!**

* * *

This park could've been the most beautiful place in the entire world, but I wouldn't have noticed. Oh, if I tried I might have but what's the point? There is none. Why would I point out the flowers when I have no one beside me to look at them? Peeta used to give me those flowers. He used to pick them out and hand them to me and say "The most beautiful flowers in the park for the most beautiful person in the world" and I'd take them and give him a kiss. Now I don't even know where he is. I still remembered that day. The day I had left. It was permenantly stuck in my brain so how could I have forget?

* * *

**Flashback**

I had just got home and I could see Peeta was waiting for me. Obviously he was mad. I put down my bag on the dining table. "Whats wrong?" I asked him.

"I've been worried sick! I woke up and you were gone! I couldnt find you anywhere. I called you a billion times and you never picked up! Where have you been?"

This got me mad. "I'm not some toy that you can misplace and worry about finding! I'm an adult and I can go anywhere I want WITHOUT your permission!"

Peeta's jaw tightened. "I'm not telling you to ask me for permission I'm just asking you to tell me, that way I'm not worried. Just leave me a note or something." He wasn't yelling anymore. In fact, his voice had softened by a lot. "I was worried that they might have gotten you too." I knew what he was talking about. He was talking about the same people who had gotten both of our families, just because they didn't aprove of the new laws my mom and Peeta's dad had made. They hadn't gotten us yet. But only because when they came to get our families, Peeta and I had gone away on vacation. But still, I didn't like hearing that every time I wanted to go somewhere, I had to tell him. I exploded all over him.

"So what? I can't do anything without telling you? I can't go anywhere without knowing that you'll be waiting for me so I better get back soon or Peeta might call the police! Maybe I don't want to live like this! Not maybe, I DONT want to live like this. This isn't the life I want. I'm leaving Peeta." And then I rushed upstairs and locked the door to my room. I grabbed a suitcase and stuffed everything I could and ran out of there. And the whole time, even though I knew Peeta was trying to stop me, I ignored him.

* * *

I now realize I had overreacted. That I had made a big mistake in leaving. Peeta was just worried about my safety. I could have sat down and calmly explained it to him but instead I ran out. And I still regret it to this day. Of course, a couple days after I had left, those people were caught and thrown into jail so if I had stayed, everything would have turned out alright. But right after that, I realized I shouldn't have left, and I went back. But what I found blew my mind. Nothing. That's what I had found. Nothing. Because Peeta had left too. And no one around knew where he went.

Something intterupted my thoughts. I saw a big rush down the road. I stopped a person rushing down the road and asked them what was going down there.

"There's a new bakery that just opened and the food is delicious! Everyone wants a taste of it." The lady said. How did I not hear about his new bakery? It must have just opened that day.

I decided to go see what was so amazing later. Right then didn't seem like the best time since the rush was so big it might have taken me hours just to get in. And there might have also been a line inside. Who knew how long that would take.

* * *

I walked down the street to the bakery. Good thing I had checked on Google Maps and found out that there was a shortcut to it! Otherwise it would've taken forever to get there. I reached the bakery and saw that it was called One Time. I did a double take. That used to be an inside joke I had with Peeta. I shaked it off and opened the door and walked in.

"Hello and welcome to the One Time bakery. How may I help- Katniss?"

I looked up from the cakes I was looking at to see how this employee person knew my name and saw... Peeta?

"Peeta? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? This is my bakery!" He told me.

"When did you get here? How have I never seen you around before?" I was in total shock.

"I just moved in last week and saw they had a for rent sign here. So I decided to open a new bakery since they don't really have one here." He gave me a weird look I didn't understand. By then the shock had worn off and I realized that I had found Peeta. I had actually found Peeta after so long! I ran across the room and practically jumped on him while giving him the biggest hug that I could. And then I did one thing I hadn't done in years. I started crying. Oh not sobs or anything just small tears sliding down my face.

"Peeta I can't believe I found you. I thought I'd never see you again but here you are! I can't believe you're here! I missed you so much!" I can't stop talking. I'm so happy! But wait, he hasn't said any of it back to me. I finally break the hug (which he hadn't returned, I just noticed) and step back. "Peeta, what's wrong? Aren't you happy too?" There's a long pause. So long that I thought he wouldn't answer

"Katniss, I would be happy, but are you?" He asks me.

I finally understood then "Of course I am! I love you remember?" I gave him a little shove. "How dare you think I don't?" Another shove. "How dare you think I'd just forget you? That I would just move on like we never went through anything together?" Another small shove. "Whats wrong with you?!" After that last sentence I gave him one last shove and then hugged him again. "I love you remember?" I said. Throughout the whole thing I was sobbing a little but now I'm outright crying. "How dare you?" I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I really thought you left because you didn't want anything to do with me anymore."

I stepped back again so I could see his face. "This whole time, you've thought I left because I didn't love you anymore?" I saw him hesitate, and then nod. "Well you were wrong, I left because I was mad, but I'm not anymore. I promise."

"So your coming back? To be with me again?" He asked me.

"Yes, breadboy, I am." I teased him.

"Well good, because I was getting lonely in my big old house." He sighed

"Wait, YOUR the one who moved into that mansion?" I felt my eyes widen.

He smirked. "You betcha."

"Omigoodness, I'm gonna be living in a mansion!"

"You sure are. With me." He said

"With you." I replied.


End file.
